Some Men Are Monsters
by Esperanzameanshope22
Summary: First fic! So please don't flame! AU where all the brothers live in the manor and have a sister (my OC) who is the daughter of Bruce and Selina. Damian and Annabelle are kidnapped and Annabelle learns the how horrible men can really be. Rated for suggested rape. Nothing lemony or graphic, but very clear what is going on. Tell me if rating should go up, no seriously tell me.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fic, so please don't flame it!

Just in case you didn't read the warning in the summary, this story contains an OC, and suggested rape. There is nothing graphic or lemony. I promise, I could never write a lemon. But if you don't like any kind of mentioned rape don't read this story.

I don't own Batman. But this is an AU where all the brothers live in the mansion (and they have a sister, she's the OC).

* * *

Annabelle Rose Kyle-Wayne had just taken her youngest brother, Damian Wayne, to see an extremely violent R-rated spy movie. It was called Kingsman: The Secret Service. Her older brother, Richard John Grayson, had taken her to see it and she figured Damian would like it. She hadn't spent time with Damian in a while and it was fun to see the reactions from the people working at the theater when a 9 year-old walked into an R-rated movie.

They walked towards Damian's favorite restaurant, a small burger place that had been the first place he had eaten unhealthy food after Thalia Al Ghul had left him with them.

"Did you like the movie, Damian?" Annabelle asked her younger brother.

"It was enjoyable." He agreed, he refused to smile, but she could tell he had loved it. He loved violent movies.

They passed by a small gap between two buildings, when Annabelle felt a small circle in the shape of a ring pressed into her back.

"Don't move." A voice whispered into her ear.

She obeyed, she had been kidnapped many times before. She was the daughter of Bruce Wayne.

A hand was placed over her mouth and she was pulled into the alley. She saw another man holding Damian by the neck with a gun to his head.

Damian looked pissed, like he was about to go all Robin on these guys asses. Annabelle made a small hand motion telling him not to move. He nodded slightly.

The man pulled her backwards until they reached a plain white van that couldn't stand out if it tried. He reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. He threw it on the ground and smashed it with his boot. The man holding Damian pulled out the young boy's phone and proceeded to smash it as well.

A third man came out of the van and opened the back door. The one holding Annabelle shoved her inside, and she was soon joined by Damian. They locked the door and climbed into the front of the van, which was separated from the back by a thick metal plate.

"You have to pretend to be a helpless rich kid." She whispered to him. That was the most important thing right now, that Damian didn't act like he could beat them up (or actually beat them up).

"Kyle, I am not helpless." He said, almost angrily. He didn't understand yet. It was his first time being kidnapped with them.

"Yeah, I know you're not, but if you don't pretend to be it will look suspicious. We don't want anyone making the connection. Okay?" She said quietly.

He just nodded, still looking pissed.

* * *

Bruce Wayne sat in his study, massaging his temples. Richard John Grayson, Jason Peter Todd, Timothy Drake, and Alfred Pennyworth were downstairs. Alfred had already made dinner and the boys were eating. Bruce was waiting for his phone to ring. Annabelle and Damian should have been home hours ago, and Bruce was waiting for her to call him with an explanation.

The phone finally rang and Bruce picked it up hurriedly.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne. We have two of your brats. The girl and the little boy." The male voice on the other end sneered, "You will bring 15 million dollars to our location when we reveal it to you. Just be patient Mr. Wayne." The man was obviously smiling.

"I want proof they're okay." Bruce replied, attempting to keep himself under control.

"Dad?" Annabelle's voice came through the phone.

"Annabelle! Are you alright? Is Damian alright?" He asked urgently.

"Yeah, we're fine." She replied, trying to sound scared.

"See you soon Mr. Wayne." The man said into the phone before he hung up.

* * *

Chapter 1 end!

The next chapter is coming soon!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2

Thank you guys for reading!

I don't own Batman or any canon characters in this story!

* * *

There were two men with guns standing in the basement with Annabelle and Damian. One standing right over them and the other standing over by the door. The other three guys were upstairs.

The one standing over them kept sending Annabelle creepy smiles and sideways glances. He was really freaking her out.

Damian was sitting next to her, he refused to sit in her lap and pretend to be a terrified little kid. But he hadn't freaked out and killed all of the kidnappers yet. That was something.

One of the three men from upstairs came down and grabbed Damian's arm. He pulled Damian across the room and up the stairs. Annabelle was surprised when he didn't lose it and kick the guy's ass.

"Would you mind leaving us alone?" The man standing over Annabelle asked the man by the door. The man by the door smiled and stepped out.

"Hello Honey." The man said creepily.

Annabelle didn't say anything, she backed herself against the wall and tried to get away from the man.

"Are you a virgin honey?" The man asked, keeping his creepy smile.

"Please... Don't..." She whispered, pushing herself into the wall as he walked towards the door.

"You think you're too good for me honey?" The man asked, an angry tone contradicting his creepy smile.

"No, just please, don't..." she begged, trying not to sound weak.

"You don't want to die a virgin honey, just relax, you'll learn to like it." The man's smile extended as he stepped towards her.

* * *

Damian's left hand was secured to a pipe near the back wall with a handcuff. They handed him a pen and instructed him to write down an address. He obeyed and wrote the address, one handedly folding it and placing it in an envelop they gave him. He licked the top and secured it. They instructed him to write down his own address. He obeyed reluctantly.

Then he heard a scream from downstairs. Annabelle was screaming and sounded like she was crying or begging.

Damian didn't know what was happening, but he knew that one of the five men that were holding them was downstairs with Annabelle, and he assumed he was doing something to hurt her. It was making him mad.

One of the men took the envelope from him, wearing yellow rubber gloves to prevent his fingerprints from coming into contact with the paper.

* * *

Bruce had been waiting 12 hours for the address, but he hadn't gotten it.

Alfred walked into the room, holding a white envelope with the address on it written in Damian's handwriting. Bruce thanked Alfred and opened the envelope. The address was written on a small piece of paper, still in Damian's handwriting.

"Alfred, would you please wake Dick?" Bruce asked calmly.

"Of course sir." Alfred replied, walking out of the room and towards Dick's room.

Bruce quickly walked into the library and changed the clock to 10:48. The minute his parents died. The clock opened and he stepped inside, climbing down the stairs. By the time he had changed into his Batman costume, Dick was in the cave grabbing his own costume. Once Dick had emerged in his Nightwing gear, Bruce was in the Batmobile waiting impatiently.

Dick climbed in and they were off.

* * *

Damian was thrown back into the basement after about 30 minutes. Annabelle was in the corner, her arms wrapped around herself and tears staining her face. She was shaking and pressing herself against the wall, as if afraid.

"Kyle, has he done you harm?" Damian asked emotionlessly, he was angry inside though.

She nodded slightly, not telling Damian what he did. Damian was too young to know. He shouldn't know for a long time to come.

* * *

I honestly don't like writing these kinds of things, but I felt the need to get this out of my head.

I will update soon, for those of you who are actually reading this.

I would really appreciate reviews! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

This is chapter three.

Someone asked me in the reviews where Selina is if Annabelle is her daughter and if Bruce and Selina are married in this AU.

Selina comes in later, and no, they are not married. But they are a couple.

Here we are, I don't own any canon characters in this story.

* * *

Dick had just finished crushing the jaw of the last man upstairs, Bruce was already on his way down the stairs.

A brief scream was heard before being quickly stopped. Dick quickly went down the stairs. He saw Bruce with his arms wrapped around Damian who was trying to escape his father's grip. Annabelle was pressed against the wall, hugging herself. She almost appeared to be shaking.

"Dick..." She whispered, tears covering her face.

He walked over to her and gently picked her up, noticing that her clothes were ripped. She dug her face into his shoulder and her cradled her in his arms, just like when she was 6 and he was 8.

* * *

After Leslie Tompkins had check on both Damian and Annabelle, she asked to speak with Bruce privately.

"Bruce, she's been raped." Leslie said quietly into Bruce's ear.

Bruce looked like he was about to cry.

"She's not pregnant, but she will have PTSD for a while and liven in a house with 6 other males may not be the best for her." She says, dead serious.

"What would you suggest?" Bruce replied.

"I would suggest that she stay with her mother for a while. I know that you're scared of leaving her alone with anyone except yourself, even Selina, but it would be best for her, and I know you also want the best for all of them." She looked at the five kids, Tim and Dick sitting with Annabelle and Damian while Jason was leaning against the wall and looking relieved.

Bruce couldn't argue with Leslie, she was the expert and all he wanted for his children was what was best for them. He knew she just wanted the best for them as well. Alfred was in the kitchen baking cookies. All he wanted was the best for them as well.

And if Selina would be able to help Annabelle, she would go to Selina.

* * *

Alfred was driving the limo towards Selina's apartment in the heart of Gotham. Bruce and Annabelle were sitting in the back of the car. Annabelle had a black duffle bag sitting next to her.

The car stopped and Alfred got out and came around. He opened Annabelle's door and she climbed out.

Bruce opened his own door and climbed out. He watched Annabelle reach back into the car to grab her bag. She was trembling, she was always trembling after what they were calling 'the incident.'

Selina was outside the building, a look of concern on her face as she walked towards the limo. Annabelle didn't say anything to Selina and just walked right past her and into the building. Bruce walked over to Selina and kissed her.

"You know what happened Selina, she may be angry with you, but she needs you to be there for her." Bruce said, placing a hand on Selina's shoulder.

"I know Bruce, and she still blames me? It was 12 years ago." She replied, taking his hand off her shoulder.

"She has trouble letting go. All she wanted when she first came was for you to except her. She wanted you to be her mom, and she thought you didn't want her. In a way she's just like Damian, even if she doesn't like to admit it."

* * *

Annabelle sat on the couch in Selina's living room. Selina was sitting in an armchair across from her daughter.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?" Selina asked Annabelle.

Annabelle didn't say anything, she just stared at the floor and continued trembling.

"Annabelle, I can't help you if you don't let me."

"Well, maybe I don't want your help!" Annabelle declared, getting up and storming out of the room and into the guest room.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

I really appreciate reviews, and I'm sure my good friend Luna would appreciate it if you checked her out. Her screen name is Number Eleven is My OC


	4. Chapter 4

Um... hi...

I guess this is chapter four...

I don't own any canon characters...

Thank you for reading.

* * *

Annabelle was curled under the covers in the guest bedroom of her mom's apartment. She had many mixed feelings at the moment. She was terrified that someone would find their way into the apartment, she was angry that her father had made her stay with her mom at all. She was sad because she wasn't with her brothers. And she was worried that her mom would reject her again. She hated the idea of her mom rejecting her. Even if she had experienced it before, it was painful.

The small stuffed cat her older brother had given her when she turned 7 for her birthday the second year he had lived with them. It was only her third year with her father as well.

She had named the cat Mouse, and slept with it every night for the past 11 years. It now required constant trips to Alfred's sewing machine to stay together, and sometimes it even had to go to a tailor overnight. Whenever that happened, Annabelle wouldn't be able to sleep, so she would end up with Dick in his bed.

She smiled at the memories and allowed herself to sleep.

* * *

Annabelle woke up in the middle of the night, screaming and crying. She had had the dream again. Almost every night...

Selina ran into the room. Annabelle hadn't even heard her, they didn't call her Catwoman for nothing.

"What's wrong Kitten?" Selina asked, sitting on the bed.

"Not like you care." Annabelle replied, turning over and facing the opposite from her mother.

"Annabelle, I do care. Of course I care. I love you with all my heart. I'm here for you to talk to me, so talk to me." Selina said quietly, rubbing her daughter's leg.

"Leave me alone." Annabelle said, kicking her leg up in the air to get Selina's hand off.

Selina sat there and watched her daughter as Annabelle pulled the blanket over herself and faced towards the wall.

Selina stayed right there until she was certain Annabelle was asleep before going back into her own room.

* * *

In the morning, Annabelle walked out of the bedroom with an angry face on, she was still trembling. Selina was making Annabelle's favorite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries and blueberries.

When Selina placed the food in front of Annabelle, she started eating reluctantly.

"How did you sleep last night Kitten?" Selina asked, sitting next to Annabelle.

"You mean before or after I woke up screaming like a three-year-old?" Annabelle asked, staring into her breakfast and not facing her mother.

"After. Did you have any dreams afterwards?"

"Yeah, I dreamed you never gave me up and I became a criminal just like you instead of the second Robin." She said angrily, stabbing her fork into her pancake and stuffing it in her mouth.

"And did you enjoy that dream?" Selina asked carefully.

"Yes." Annabelle answered honestly before getting up and walking back into the bedroom.

Selina was left alone at her dining table. She understood why Annabelle was mad, but she also understood that Annabelle needed help.

This would take a while.

* * *

Annabelle sat on the bed, dialing her younger brother, Jason's, phone number. She needed to talk to someone who would listen, and would't just say 'this is for the best.' Jason wouldn't say that because he'd been throughout the same kind of shit after he had died and come back. That was still a touchy subject, even though it was six years ago.

"Hi Jason." She said, when he picked up.

"What?" He said angrily.

"Tell Dad to get me out of here. Now. I hate it here and I don't want to be with... Mom..." She said the the final word with disgust and anger in her voice.

"I'll see what I can do." He replied, not as angrily. He almost never got angry with her, she was the one who had held him when he was scared, or Dick, depending on how bad it was. Usually it was her.

She hung up, smiling at the phone in her hand.

It was the first time she'd smiled in a while.

* * *

Selina held her phkn in her hand as she dialed Bruce's number.

"Hello?" His voice came through the phone.

"She doesn't want to talk to me Bruce. She's mad at me for what happened 12 years ago. She thinks I don't care and that's why I gave her up." Selina said to him, trying not to break down. Her daughter thought she didn't care about her.

"So show her you care, Selina. Sorry, I have to go, Damian and Tim are fighting." Bruce said, hanging up the phone.

Selina didn't know what to do.

* * *

So... That's chapter 4 done...

Thank you guys for reading... and I really really really really appreciate reviews...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5... yay? I'm going with yay.

I don't own any canon characters in this story.

Remember to check out my BFF Number Eleven is my OC! She's awesome, and if you ever need emotional support or someone says something mean to you she'll jump right in and help you.

* * *

Annabelle was sitting on the guest bed trembling and hugging herself. Tears running down her face. It was the middle of the night and she had woken up from another flashback. She was rocking herself back and forth, telling herself she was ok, telling herself it wouldn't happen again.

She grabbed her phone from her bedside table, her hands shaking so much she almost dropped it.

She quickly dialed Dick's number and listened to the dial tone, waiting patiently for him to pick up.

"Hey Annabelle, what's wrong?" He asked, sleep obvious in his voice.

"Sorry for calling you so late..." She whispered.

"No, it's okay. What's wrong?" He asked.

"I...I had the dream again." She whispered into the phone.

"Why don't you talk to Selina about it?" He asked.

"Because she doesn't care. She got rid of me, why would she care about me now?" Annabelle said, slightly defensively.

"Bruce wouldn't let you stay with her if she didn't care, Annabelle. You're with her because Leslie thought it would be best for you, so have an pen mind. You know Leslie would never do anything that wasn't best for you." Dick said before hanging up.

Annabelle dropped her phone onto the bed, burying her face into her knees.

"Annabelle? Are you alright Kitten?" Selina asked from the door.

"Yeah... I'm f-fine." Annabelle replied, lying down, still facing away from her mother.

Annabelle could hear Selina walk into the room and sit on the opposite end of the bed.

"You wanna talk about it."

"What do you care?"

"I do care Kitten. You can tell me anything." Selina said, laying down next to her.

"Go away." Annabelle said, digging her face in her pillow.

"I'm not going away until you tell me what's wrong." Selina replied, pulling the blanket over her legs.

"I had another flashback." Annabelle whispered.

"Tell me about it." Selina replied, deadly serious.

* * *

Selina woke up still in the guest bedroom, Annabelle's head was resting in the crook of her neck.

She could't help but smile, despite the fact that she could feel Annabelle trembling.

She stroked her daughter's hair, attempting to comfort the younger girl, who suddenly started crying quietly.

"Stop...Please stop... Stop! STOP!" Annabelle screamed, tears falling down her face.

"Kitten, wake up." Selina shook Annabelle until the younger girl snapped her eyes open.

"M...Mom..." Annabelle whispered, burying her face into Selina's shoulder. "I had the dream again." Annabelle wrapped an arm around Selina's abdomen.

"It's okay Kitten. I'm here, no one's gonna hurt you. No one's ever gonna hurt you again." Selina squeezed Annabelle's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Then... why did you give me up?" Annabelle asked quietly.

"I gave you to your father because I knew he would be a better mentor for you than me. I didn't want you to end up like me. A thief and a criminal. I couldn't let you be like me. You have parents, people who are supposed to take care of you. I didn't have that, and that's why I became what I am now. But you also have people who look up to you. You have three little brothers who adore you, believe me Bruce has told me how much they admire you. In fact, you have five different people to take care of you. Bruce, Leslie Tompkins, Alfred, Richard, and me. All of us want the best for you. That's why I gave you to Bruce. I wanted to be your mother, but not your role model." Selina replied, now rubbing Annabelle's back.

"You were still my role model, just the good things about you. Why do you think I chose to be 'Panther?' I wanted to be like you, just not the bad you." Annabelle replied, closing her eyes.

"But you didn't become a thief. And that's what I wanted."

"No, but you don't have to be a thief anymore either. You're in love with Bruce Wayne! One of the richest men in the world! Why do you feel the need to steal?" Annabelle demanded.

"Because I don't want to rely on anyone. Call it an old habit." Selina replied.

"Just stop stealing. If you stop stealing I'll come to visit you." Annabelle said, releasing her mother's shoulders.

"Okay, deal?"

"Deal."

They shook hands.

* * *

Three weeks later Bruce came to pick Annabelle up from Selina's apartment. He hugged her and put her bag in the backseat while Annabelle said goodbye to Selina.

Bruce smiled widely when he saw his daughter hug her mother.

As soon as they entered the mansion, the boys ran down the stairs and were on top of their sister. Damian was attached to her leg, Tim to her waist, Jason stood against the wall, trying to hold back his smile, and Dick had his arms wrapped around her. Once Dick had finally released her, and she had wrestled the younger boys off her, she hugged Jason, ignoring his protests.

Another month later, she spent the night at her mother's apartment.

* * *

Well... That's the end I guess...

Thank you for reading and staying with my first story ever! You are very kind...

I really appreciate reviews... so please post them!

Thank you again!


End file.
